


A Collection of Idiots

by elizabeth66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Ahsoka Tano, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, ahsoka jsut wanted to make some noodles, and both she and anakin forgot they could use the force, and obi wan is just so done, but started a fire accidentally, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth66/pseuds/elizabeth66
Summary: “Ah, yes, Snips. I forgot the time Master Yoda taught the class on putting out fires in the middle of the night!”The whisper-shout argument continued on even as the potholder continued to burn.“How did this even happen?”“I was trying to make noodles!”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	A Collection of Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they're idiots but we love them
> 
> Enjoy!

“Master! Skyguy! Anakin! Help! Someone!”

Anakin shuffled out of his quarters, rubbing his eyes to clear them from sleep. 

“Shut  _ up, _ Snips. We have a guest.”

He blinked and took in the scene in front of him. His master was still fast asleep on the couch, where he’d collapsed that evening after they’d all finally returned to Coruscant. Five feet away from him, in the kitchen area, his padawan was frozen with a stricken look in her eyes. Maybe because of the two-foot-tall flame that danced in front of her.

“Snips! What the hell!” He stumbled into the kitchen (it seemed even fire couldn’t completely knock the drowsiness out of him.)

“What do I do?” Ahsoka whisper-shouted, frozen with one leg slightly up in the air and her hands shielding her face. 

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” he whisper-shouted back. “How did this happen? Why is the potholder on fire?!”

“I don’t know, I--” Ahsoka reached out to try to grab the flaming potholder, but instead just swung the sleeve of her oversized robe into the flame upon pulling back from the heat. “Ouch!”

“Snips! Your robe!”

“Ah! Help!”

“Take it off, Ahsoka!”

“It’s too hot!”

“Well it’s gonna get  _ hotter _ if you don’t  _ take the robe off. _ ”

Ahsoka shook the robe off and threw it into the sink. 

“Master! The fire’s  _ taller _ now!”

“I  _ know _ , Snips. How does a potholder burn that much!? I’m too tired to deal with this.”

“Well we don’t want the smoke alarm to go off!”

“There’s not even  _ smoke _ . Just lots of fire!”

“Well I don’t want to reach in there and get it.”

“Well  _ I _ don’t want to either! You’re the padawan. And this is your fault. Grab it.”

“Well  _ you’re _ the master! You’re supposed to know what to do in these situations!”

“Ah, yes, Snips. I forgot the time Master Yoda taught the class on putting out fires in the middle of the night!”

The whisper-shout argument continued on even as the potholder continued to burn.

“How did this even happen?”

“I was trying to make noodles!”

“It’s  _ two in the kriffing morning, _ Snips.”

“I was hungry.”

“Well that doesn’t mean--”

“You two are absolute  _ idiots _ ,” a voice interrupted their argument. Spinning around, Anakin found himself staring at his master, sitting in a stool behind the counter, resting his head on his arms. Their shouting match (or maybe the large tower of fire) had woken him. Obi Wan waved his hand and the stove turned off. The potholder then floated over to the sink, which doused it and the cloak in water. 

“The… force. That would have been useful to remember to use, Snips.”

“I agree, master.”

Obi Wan turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. “I’m going back to sleep right here. Next time you set something on fire, please remember you have the ability to make things float,” he mumbled.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who looked back at him. They both smiled sheepishly. “Ok, Master Kenobi,” they said in unison as they crept towards their respective rooms.

Right before his door slid shut, Anakin stuck his head out and waved his hand. The blanket from the couch settled on his old master.

“Thanks, Anakin,” Obi Wan murmured.

Anakin smiled in return. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give them some happiness what can I say
> 
> Yes this is based on a real life experience in which the force would've been very useful :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
